mytale
by clockworkliveson
Summary: an allmight look-a-like shows up out of nowhere...is he a clone? or something more?


humans this day and age, are gifted with super powers around their 4th birthday. these super powers are more commonly known as quirks, and they always have a weakness or draw-back to them. or at least it seems that way to me. for example; someone with a water quirk runs the risk of becoming dehydrated, and someone with a fire-breathing quirk runs the risk of a soar throat or heart burn.

before my 4th birthday, I was kidnapped by a villain with a speed quirk. unfortunately for me, my parents were never really around. so no one knew I was missing, and a search party was never organized. I was placed in a cell-like room, and became an experiment for someone I only knew as 'the good doctor'. all I was ever able to understand was, I was quirkless and there-for the perfect blank canvas for quirk experimentation.

I was chained up like an animal, and subjected to all sorts of injections as well as surgeries. the only time I received a beating, is when I disobey them or they dislike a result. for several years this was my life, and I cherished every moment that they left me alone. they fed me just enough to survive, which means I grew up to be a very lanky and almost skeletoned man.

today they have me in large, for me anyway, dark blue scrubs that hospital patients usually wear. because of my good behavior, I've been unchained for now. one of the good doctor's assistants, is wrapping bandages around my wrists up to my forearms. I'm slumped against the nearest wall with my head bent forward, hiding my face with the shadows and my loooong yellow blonde bangs. the rest of my hair is wild and short like a lion's mane.

I hear the sound of heavy metal being moved, as another person enters my cell-like room.

"how is he reacting to all of the quirks, as well as sensei's?" a deep yet gravely voice asks. I remain motionless as the assistant finishes up, and stands to turn to the new comer. "#627, remains the only subject that hasn't gone mad and died from sensei's quirk. from all the quirks he's received, the only outward changes are as follows; pointed elf ears, sharp canine-like fangs, one thin purple triangle on each cheek, and all traces of white in his eyes turned black. aside from his skeletal figure, subject #627 is doing wonderfully."

internally, I was surprised at the assistant. this was the most anyone had ever said in my presents. maybe they thought I was too out of it to hear/understand them. a dark chuckle from the new comer brought me out of my thoughts, though I showed no outward signs of this.

"excellent, and what quirk or quirks have you just given them?"

a shuffle of papers is heard before the assistant speaks, "Guidance: the subject will always be able to find their way to any, and all destinations. can get any and all information they desire. and teleportation: which is self-explanatory."

the new comer makes a pleased sound, before asking them quietly about a different matter that the good doctor needs to do. soon I am alone again in my cell, still unchained. if I could, I would have let out a sigh of relief at finally being alone. unfortunately, I have learned that no mater what I must not EVER make a sound. to be honest, I don't even know if my voice-box works anymore and I don't really want to test it out right now.

sleep begins to creep up on me, but I really want to see what my new quirks can do. with a twitch of fingers on my right hand, I feel a warmth envelope me and I black out.

consciousness comes back to me, with the feeling of a cold rag being placed on my forehead. I take a stuttering breathe and slowly open my eyes. when my eyes focus, I see a slightly chubby woman with long dark-green hair with matching eyes, peering down at me in worry. my confusion only deepens, when I realize I am not in my usual cell-like room.

the walls are a vanilla cream color, with a large round dome-like light on the ceiling. there's a regular wooden door behind the woman, off to the left. I can feel the softness of the bed I am laying on, and the warmth of the blanket that is pulled up to just under my chin. it looks like a regular bedroom, which I had not seen since I was around 3 years old.

the woman notices that I'm awake, and breathes out in relief. she smiles at me warmly, which throws me off. no one has ever smiled at me before, I'm not sure how to take it.

"thank goodness your finally awake! how are you feeling Hun?"

I'm uncertain how to respond, and if I'm allowed to. the good doctor and his assistance's, preferred me to be silent most of the time. was this woman a new assistant? I've never seen her or this room before. I must have supposed to respond, cause she becomes concerned at my lack of answer.

she opens her mouth to say something, but she is cut off by the sound of a door opening and closing.

"mom, I'm home!"

I blink in confusion at the young voice. did this mean I was no longer with my kidnappers? wait, one of my new quirks was teleportation! so where was I then? was this woman and that young child safe for me to interact with; they weren't going to hurt me?

"mom?" the young child (boy) sounded confused.

"in here izuku!" the woman replied, turning to face the door to this room. as she did, I realized she was sitting in a chair beside my bed. after a moment, the door opened to reveal a young boy with wild short green and black hair. his eyes were the same as the woman, and I could clearly see the family resemblance in the face too. he blinked in surprise once he spotted me. the boy surprised ME, by asking his mom if I was alright. why did these two care so much about a skeleton-looking stranger?

the woman removed the cloth from my forehead, wiping the moisture left behind with the sleeve of her shirt. I believe so. he just now woke up...so I think that he's not completely coherent yet." she turns her attention to me, not quite concerned as she was a minute ago.

"I found him out cold near our house, when I returned from getting something for dinner..." well at least I didn't teleport INSIDE her house, so there's a plus.

"will you keep an eye on him while I go make sure dinner doesn't burn?"

izuku smiles and agrees, taking his mother's seat while she leaves the room. he took his yellow backpack off, and placed it by his feet.

"hi um, my name is izuku. can you tell me yours?" hesitantly I opened my mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a coughing fit.

izuku jumped to his feet, and helped me into a sitting position. he then quickly grabbed a water bottle from his backpack, unscrewed it and helped me to drink it. I would've done it myself, but my hands were shaking and I didn't quite trust myself not to drop the bottle onto my lap.

"t-thank y-you..." I stuttered, hoarse from lack of use and the coughing fit.

"its no problem, sir." izuku reassured with a smile, re-taking his seat. he capped the bottle and placed it on the bed-side table.

"m-my name is #627...S-sorry f-for the in-inconvenience..." I mumbled after a moment.

izuku furred his brows, looking confused.

"627? that's not a name..." his eyes suddenly widened and alarm flashed across his face.

"were you being held by some villains!?" I fidgeted a bit, and slowly nod.

"i-I've been a la-lab rat...um, since I w-was 3..."

the poor boy looked absolutely horrified.

izuku's mother, who's name I learned was inko, deemed me well enough to move me to the living room couch. mother and son ate with me in the living room, to give me company I guess. their plates lay on the coffee table, while mine was on a tray in my lap. underneath the tray, was a long blue blanket that covered my legs. inko was on my right, and izuku was on my left.

the food was the best I had ever been allowed to have, not to mention the amount.

"how's the food, dear?"

I smiled softly at inko. izuku's mother or not, I could feel the motherly aura coming from her. something I had never felt before, not even from my own mother.

"good...thank y-you miss."

inko waved a hand, as if dismissing something. "just call me inko."

"th-thank you inko...izuku..." both mother and son smiled at me.

"how did school go today izuku?"

izuku took a bite of food before answering. "fine. we got our tests back today. I got a passing grade, though I could've done better on my English score."

as inko and izuku talked, my mind began to drift. what's going to happen to me now? will I be expected to teleport back to my cell-like room soon? or will I be aloud to stay here? if I stay, will inko and izuku be in danger? I don't want anything to happen to these nice people.

soon the food was all gone, and inko took our plates to the kitchen. she came back with a slightly bulky white phone in one hand. ink sat back down next to me, and placed a hand on my arm.

"before I call the police, I need to know...would you be up to speaking to them if they ask to talk to you?"

I glance at izuku, who gives me a reassuring smile, and nod. inko pats my arm, then dials for the police. after a moment she begins to speak, "hello, I'd like to report a victim of kidnapping as well as torture...no not me. I found him unconscious near my home...well I wasn't just going to leave the poor man like that!...yes, yes...ok, thank you..." when she hung up, she looked a little exasperated.

"what'd they say mom?"

"they told me I was 'brave' for bringing in an unknown man into my home...and they're sending a detective over."

a slight smile formed of my face at her huff of annoyance. I haven't even been with these two for very long, but I could tell they were the kindest people I'd ever meet.

it felt like forever before there was a knock on the front door. izuku excused himself to his room, while inko went to the door. up until now, I was siting on the couch with izuku watching hero's on TV. the boy was obviously a hard-core fan boy.

when inko came back, there was a man with short black hair trailing behind her. he wore a while button-up shirt and brown pants, with a classic tan detective coat. said man looked shocked when he saw me, but I expected that. after all, who wouldn't be shocked at my skeletal figure?

he gained his composure quickly though, and seemed to search my eyes before his eyebrows seem to crease in confusion. "dear, this is detective tsukauchi naomasa. he has some questions he wishes to ask you." I nod and she smiles, before coming over and sitting on my right. detective naomasa takes a seat across from us. he pulls out a pen and note pad, as he sits down.

"first off, can you tell me your name?"

"I...don't remember the name I had before...but I've been referred to as 627..."

I could tell they were both upset at what they heard. "before...your referring to when you were kidnapped?" he asked after a moment.

I nod. "I w-was kidnapped um, wh-when I was about 3 years old..."

inko placed a hand over mine, squeezing gently. it wasn't until then that I realized that I was shaking a bit. I took a deep breath, and returned inko's grasp.

"and your parents?"

I huffed out a laugh, surprising inko a little. the detective frowned, probably not liking what my answer was going to be.

"my p-parents were never around...w-wouldn't be surp-prised if they forgot I e-existed..." in the corner of my eye, I could see that inko was now frowning.

"you don't have to go into great detail but, could you tell me what happened?"

inko took my hand from my lap and into hers, to give me an anchor I guess. she clasped it with both of her own, and I sent her a grateful smile then looked down at my lap. "where they took me from, I can say...I don't remember...I don't even remember what villain it was that grabbed me. what I do remember, is being locked up like an animal in a cell-like room...(a spike of anger from both listeners)...if I didn't listen to what I was told, or they didn't like something...I was beat for it..."

I looked up at the detective. "they injected me with needles...to many to count; would be pointless to with how long I have been with them...I didn't even intend to escape. I just...they gave me two new ones, and I had to see if they would work. I had to see if I could see the sun for once in my life."

detective naomasa's eyes narrowed, apprehension on his face. he took a breath before he spoke, "what did they inject you with?"

tears pricked at the corner of my eyes, and I returned my gaze to my lap. "quirks, they forced quirks onto me...cause I was quirkless; a blank slate for them. the league of villain's..." I took a shuttering breath, "and a man only known as all-for-one."

it was almost too quiet, but I was very hesitant to break it.

after what seemed like forever, detective naomasa stood up with a cellphone in hand. "excuse me, I have a call to make." once he was gone, I used my free hand to wipe my eyes. then I turned to look at inko. she was looking down at the hands in her lap, tears falling down her face.

"I-inko?" startled, she looked up to see me gazing at her in worry. her eyes softened, and she released my hand to wipe at her tears.

"oh you poor man...you were robbed of your childhood just as it was starting...i just want you to know, that you are always welcomed here." I smiled softly, feeling grateful.

"mom?"

inko and I turn our heads, to see izuku peering at us from the hallway. "everything ok?" he inches further into the living room, once he notices the detective's absence. "he just had to make a phone call real quick." she replies, slowly getting to her feet. "I'm going to get us something to drink, is that alright?" I nod once I realize she is talking to me.

as she heads into the kitchen, izuku takes her spot on the couch beside me with a notebook in his hands. "um, I hope you don't mind...but I thought up a few names to choose from, if your interested." I blinked in surprise as he held out the notebook to me. curiously, I took it from him and opened to the first page.

I smiled softly, seeing that the WHOLE page was filled in with names of all kinds. scanning the list, two names stood out to me. kakashi, which meant scarecrow, and yung, which meant freedom. Himawari stood out too, but it was a girl's name. himawari means sunflower, so I'm guessing he wrote that name down cause my hair is basically the color of a sunflower.

I tilted the notebook in his direction, and pointed to the name yung.

"I kind of like this name..."

izuku looked to see what name i liked, then smiled up at me.

"it's perfect!"

"what's perfect?"

startled, izuku and I turned to see inko walk out of the kitchen. in her hands, was a tray with 3 cups of steaming liquid. izuku blushed a bit and scratched at his cheek. "well I thought up some names for him, and wrote them all down. we decided the perfect name for him would be yung!"

inko placed the tray down on the coffee table, and straitened with a smile. "yung, freedom. I agree, absolutely perfect!"

I ruffled izuku's hair gently. I wouldn't h-have thought of it without you, my boy."

the boy blushed more, but grinned at the praise. inko chuckled and sat down across from us.

"well I made us some hot chocolate, enjoy!"

it has been forever since I've even HEARD of hot chocolate. I smile and reach for a cup, with izuku doing the same. just then, the front door opens and the detective comes back in. his face is blank, yet serious as he walks over to us.

"is everything alright?"

naomasa nods at inko's question. "ordinarily I would escort you to the hospital, but I believe you deserve a break. would it be alright if he stayed the night here? I can have some one on patrol for the night, while I write a report and figure out a more permanent solution."

inko smiled and nodded. "of course, that will be fine." with that, the detective gave inko a card with his number and left.

it turned out that the room I had woken up in, was inko's bedroom. so for tonight, I would be sleeping on the couch. anywhere was fine with me, seeing as I was used to sleeping on flimsy prison mats. izuku kept me company, and we watched hero's on TV till it was his bedtime. before going to bed herself, inko tucked me in and gave me a motherly kiss on the forehead. it warmed my heart that she seemed to want to mother me.

in the morning, I slowly rose to the sounds of izuku getting ready for school. I could smell something good coming from the kitchen, but I was a bit reluctant to get up. inko and izuku sounded like they were trying to keep quiet for me, so I waited for izuku to leave before opening my eyes and slowly sitting up.

I didn't see inko, so she was probably still in the kitchen. so after a bit of struggle, I got to my feet and headed for the kitchen. in the kitchen, inko had her back to me and she was doing the dishes. on the table, there was a plate of egg omelet over white rice. my bare feet hit the cold tiles of the kitchen floor, and I barely suppressed the shiver at how cold it was to me.

"morning..." I muttered, stifling a yawn behind a hand.

inko turned and greeted me with a warm smile. "morning yung, how'd you sleep?" I returned her smile and sat down at the table. the food smelled even better up close.

"best sleep I've had in a long while, thank you."

inko beamed.

as I ate, inko informed me that she had the day off from work today. she would take me to the hospital to get a clean bill of health, and promised that they would NOT be pricking me with ANY needles. she had an old jacket from her father that would JUST fit me, but I would have to wear a pair of open-toed sandals that izuku never wore.

we got a ride to the hospital, from the officer that patrolled the apartment last night. inko apparently didn't own a car, which was fine with me. I was more nervous about seeing a doctor, so my mind was occupied.

I felt like a lost puppy, as I followed inko to the front desk. slightly hunched over to make myself seem smaller, my eyes scanned my surroundings as inko and the receptionist talk. though most people hardly spared me a glance, some would look at me and whisper to their friend with disgusted expressions.

inko brought me out of my thoughts, by grabbing the wrist of my left arm and leading me to free seats in the waiting area. it felt like forever before a nurse took us to an empty room, to wait for a doctor. thankfully, a doctor showed up after a few minutes. he was a thin man, slightly shorter than inko. he had long red hair tied back, and horse ears atop his head.

I stayed silent as inko did all the talking. thankfully, he mostly asked questions that inko had answers to. the doctor seemed nice, but I wasn't ready to trust anyone in the medical field at the moment. the only thing I really paid attention to, was the doctor telling inko about some kind of diet to help me steadily gain weight.

once we left the doctors office, inko's cellphone went off. we both jumped, not expecting it. she gave me a sheepish smile and answered it.

"yes, hello?" a pause. "well we just left the doctors office now..." inko smiled. "we'll meet you there then...good bye."

I gave inko a curious look.

"that was the detective. he's going to meet us back at home."

I blinked in surprise. home? does she mean the apartment? the way she said it, was like it was my home too.

as if reading my thoughts, she grabs my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"I told you; your always welcomed in my home, remember?"

in response to the warm smile on her face, I blushed and gave her a small smile of my own.

the detective wasn't there when we got back, but we knew he was on his way still. we hung our coats on the rack by the door, and took off our shoes. inko got me situated on the couch again, with a warm blanket over my lap. she turns on the TV as she sits down next to me, and we decide to watch the news while we wait for the detective to show up.

suddenly the news showed a small crowd of civilians, being held back by a hero that looked like a fire-fighter. the scene showed a slime villain, with a young blonde boy struggling in his grasp. after a moment, a familiar green and black haired boy ran towards the villain. inko gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. what is izuku doing?! I was told he didn't have a quirk, so what is he doing?!

izuku threw his backpack towards the villain, hitting him in the eye and stunning him for a moment. although he had given himself opportunity to get close to the villain, izuku couldn't get a firm grasp and thus free the victim. inko, one hand still in front of her mouth, gripped my hand as we waited anxiously for what was going to happen next.

relief filled us, as a moment later all might appeared and took out the villain. in the process of doing so he cleared the sky of clouds, much to my shock. a knock at the front door, had inko jumping just as she did outside the doctor's office. she blushed, releasing my hand, and turned the TV off.

when she returned to the living room, the detective was trailing behind her. she retook her seat next to me, and the detective took his across from us.

"sorry for taking so long, got a call and had to take care of it before I could come over."

inko smiled and waved his apology away.

"its fine detective, your here now. do you have any news for yung?"

he raised a brow. "yung?"

I blushed a bit.

"y-yes sir...izuku gave it to me...he said I should have a name, not a n-number..."

"and it suits him too!" inko added with a slight nod.

the man smiled warmly. "I agree." he cleared his throat. "without your birth name, I was unable to find you in the system. but because of the villains that held you captive, that doesn't mean you don't exist. I'd like to, with your permission, take a sample of your DNA to see if you have any family in the area."

I wrung my hands together.

"is...there a way to do it without needles?"

the detective smiled, and took a small white box from his coat.

"all you have to do is spit into a small plastic cylinder for me, and I'll take it to get analyzed."

as he explained this, he opened the box and took out said cylinder. I breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.

once there was enough spit in the cylinder, I capped it and gave it back to the detective. the man smiled and put it back into the box.

"I'm assuming he'll have to stay another night? which is fine by me, I assure you."

the detective nodded at inko's question. "your very kind ma'am. yes, he will. but I'm confident I can find a family member of yung's."

I could feel a lot of confidence coming from him, so much so that I had to ask.

"do you have s-someone in mind?"

he blinked in surprise, but gave a sheepish smile. "yes actually...you looked so much like them, that I believe you two will be family."

"oh that's wonderful, yung!"

"if we are related, then will I move in with them? will they want me?"

inko placed a hand on my still wringing hands, when did I start doing it again?, stilling them. both people smiled at me encouragingly.

"of course they'll want you! and even if they don't, izuku and I want you." I was touched by her words. the detective spoke next, sounding just as reassuring as inko.

"they would be delighted to have you. they have no family, and I can tell their quite lonely."

I wanted to believe their words so much, but until it happens I have nothing to go on. my parents didn't want me, and the one's who did want me only experimented on me. they did, however, give me hope that just maybe I will be wanted by family.

when izuku finally came home, inko was in the kitchen making dinner. I was still sitting on the couch, and was watching a channel featuring old cartoons.

"welcome h-home, izuku..."

izuku smiled and came over to me. "did the detective come already? did he have any news for you?"

"h-he had an idea of w-who I was related to...he took a DNA s-sample to confirm his s-suspicions...we will know tomorrow."

the boy smiled. "really? I think I know who he's talking about! if I'm right, that will be awesome!"

I must have looked really confused, cause he snorted in amusement. "I met him on my way home from school."

"before or after y-you tried to take on a v-villain?"

his expression morphed into shock. "how-?"

"w-we saw you on TV..." izuku winced at the implications in my statement.

"stupid as that w-was...I'm glad someone was w-willing to do something for t-that boy."

I smiled softly. izuku's expression went from surprise, to joy. "thanks yung..."

"Izuku? is that you, dear?"

said boy flashed me a smile, before heading to see his mom in the kitchen. After a moment I could hear inko admonishing her son, so I turned my attention back to the cartoons.

this time when dinner was done, we ate in the kitchen. for dinner we had some kind of mochi dish, with meat and white rice. izuku told his mom about meeting my supposed family member, though he didn't catch the man's name. once dinner was over, izuku joined me on the couch. inko stayed in the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"yung?"

I gave a curious hum and turned my head towards him, giving him my full attention.

he licked his lips, nervous. "do you know when tomorrow, the detective is going to give us the news of the DNA results?"

"your m-mom seemed to think, th-that it would be around the time you'd c-come home from school...if not by noon."

he nodded and got into his thinking pose, muttering too quietly and unintelligible. izuku's question got me thinking, more specifically the man he met on his way home. was he the same man that detective naomasa had in mind, as izuku seemed to think? they both said I resemble him...but to what extent did we resemble each other? It would explain the shock on naomasa's face when he first saw me, though at the time I thought it was about my appearance alone. because now that I think back on it, I did see a flash of recognition as well as the shock. I sigh and shake my head, trying not to make my mind swirl with too many questions. I would just have to wait till tomorrow to find out.

I placed a hand on izuku's shoulder, snapping out of it. he blushed and mumbled an apology.

"its fine, my boy...I was um, just wondering h-how you met...?"

he gave me an odd look at first, but then looked sheepish once he realized what I said. I wonder what that look was for?

"oh! um...just in town...he gave me some helpful advice on being a hero!"

even with the smile on his face, I could tell he omitted some of the truth. I didn't really mind him doing that, after all I am still very much a stranger to izuku. welcomed into this home or not, we don't know a lot about each other right now.

I smiled back. "quirkless or not...w-with a heart like yours, I KNOW you can become a g-great hero izuku!"

the response I got from that statement, was priceless!

"inko? I t-think I broke izuku!"

the next morning, I woke up to someone gently shaking me awake by my shoulders. I groaned softly and slowly opened my eyes, blinking to focus my vision. inko's warm gaze greeted me, a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to wake you dear, but the detective called and he's on his way with the results."

I nodded and yawned, sitting up with a little help from inko.

"izuku?"

"he's at school. it's his last day too...then there will be a ten month grace period, before he goes to high school. *sigh* my baby's growing up."

I gave her a soft smile, and patted her shoulder as she tucked my blanket around my legs. there wasn't really much I could say to that, so I didn't.

soon the detective arrived, and he took his now regular seat across from us. he seemed happy and a bit confused, though his face was neutral.

"good news is, you are indeed related to the man I thought you were! though for a moment the DNA results were a bit, odd."

inko smiled. "that's great news! what do you mean by odd?"

"we believe it's because the many quirks the villains gave you but, for some reason the results said you WERE this man and not just a family member."

my eyes widened at that, so did inko's.

detective naomasa looked up into my eyes, and smiled. "you are the apparent twin brother to one, toshinori Yagi. not just any twins though, but identical twins."

I was so shocked that I was speechless. my mouth was open, but no sound came out. as if from a great distance, I heard inko ask about my 'twins' health.

naomasa's smile turned sad.

"toshinori...was in a villain attack some years ago. he greatly injured his side and had to undergo numerous surgery's. ultimately he lost a lung and part of his stomach, so he's lost a lot of weight. he's about as skinny and tall as you are yung...the only differences I see are your cheek marks, your ears and your eyes. though his eyes are shadowed like yours are, he still has the whites of his eyes."

inko looked ready to cry. my mouth went dry, and I had to swallow a few times to fix it.

"w-what happens now?"

"I was unable to get ahold of him, though I did leave a message. last I heard from him, he was going to meet someone at dagobah municipal beach park some time today. if your interested, I can take you to get some clothes and then we can go find him."

reluctantly, I left inko and got into the passenger seat of the detective's sleek black car. the ride was quiet, and I was thankful for that. aside from the blow I received about my family, I was a bit exhausted from all the talking I'd been doing. all my life, I was forced to be quiet and suddenly I have people who want or require me to speak. I was also very nervous as to what we were doing today. not only was I going to a place filled with people to get clothes, but I was also going to meet my twin brother for the first time. my life went from painful and quiet, to eventful and unpredictable kindness.

detective naomasa thankfully, went to a lowly populated clothes store. like with inko, I followed behind him like a lost puppy. because of my height, I had to sit on a stool while an employee measured me. though I am grateful to naomasa for buying me clothes, I feel guilty that I wont be able to repay him. I don't bother to say anything, just watched as the employee and the detective sorted through suitable clothes for me.

in the end, I walked away with about 4 pairs of clothing. three white button-down dress-shirts, a loose maroon polo shirt, and four pairs of pants. two of the pants were chocolate brown, and the other two were a deep blue. those clothes did not include the set I was currently wearing. I was wearing a deep green turtle-neck sweater, with tan pants and dark brown gentlemen shoes.

"yung...there is something you need to know about your brother."

I looked over to naomasa, who was about to start up the car. once he had my attention, he continued.

"how...much do you know about hero's? individual hero's, I mean."

"I'm sorry to say t-that I don't know any...they...never spoke of t-things like that when I was c-conscience."

he frowned and started up the car. "well, the villain attack I told you about...your brother was in it, because he was fighting a villain known as All-for-one. as of now, he can only hold his hero form for about 3 or 4 hours."

the name of the villain sounded familiar to me, but I'd think about that later. "what's his h-hero name?"

"All Might...he's known as the number one hero."

It was clear to me what naomasa was implying; that my brother had a secret identity. something hero's for-go sometimes in this day and age. when I was a child, I never gave much thought on being a hero. then I found out I was quirkless. As we drive to the park I cant help but think about hero's. now that I have quirks, should I be a hero like my brother? or...should I see if I could someway help my brother? naomasa said he was greatly injured; loosing a lung and part of his stomach. I may not remember all of the quirks given to me, but I do remember one. its a powerful healing quirk, though I don't remember what it was called. I suppose one day I can give it a name, but for now how about It just be known as bio healing?

once parked in a nearby parking lot, I followed detective naomasa towards a cement walk-way that lead down to a garbage covered beach-park. in the mist of the rubble, I could spot a tall muscular man with bangs that stood up in the shape of a capital V. standing before the man, was a familiar green and black haired boy. in my surprise, I looked to naomasa and pointed to the boy. he appeared just as surprised as me.

"Izuku?! All might?!"

the two turned at the sound of their names being called, startled.

"ah naomasa! what brings you here?" this was my brother's hero form? wow, he really looked like a classic hero!

before the detective could speak, izuku noticed me standing behind said detective.

"yung? what are you doing here? did mom buy you new clothes? they look great on you!"

when my brother noticed me, his eyes widened and suddenly there was a poof of smoke covering his form for a moment. when it cleared, there was a man similar to me wearing a baggy white t-shirt and cargo pants. there was blood dripping from his mouth.

there was an awkward silence, before naomasa cleared his throat and directed us to a nearby picnic table.

izuku and I sat next to each other on one side, naomasa and my brother on the other. it was a little funny how my brother and I towered over our friends.

"first off, I'm here cause you weren't answering your phone so I had to come to you." my brother blinked in surprise, and pulled out a red phone from his pocket. he winces. "dead?" he nods in response. naomasa sighs. "second off, Izuku what are you doing here?"

Izuku blushes a bit. my brother answers for him.

"I've uh, chosen him as my successor."

surprised, naomasa turns to all might. "your going to pass your quirk on to izuku?" I didn't know quirks could be willingly passed down to others.

"yung? are you alright?" I was shaking and I didn't realize it till now...

izuku's concerned question, brought the two men's attention to me. I nod quietly, my gaze fixated on the wooden table and my clasped hands.

"s-sorry...I'm fine..."

I could feel the concern from everyone at the table. izuku placed a hand atop of mine, slowly stilling them.

"yung...was recently recovered by izuku and his mother from an alley-way. since the age of 3, he's been held by villains and subjected to many quirk experiments. his DNA results declared him to be your twin brother."

there was a deafening silence after naomasa's quiet statement. after a moment, I finally gathered the courage to look up. my brother looked absolutely stunned, and his mouth hung open.

the moment was soon broken by izuku, who couldn't keep silent any longer. "who's older?"

all might snapped out of it and looked at izuku, who blushed. I snorted and brought my hands up to cover my mouth, muffling my little giggling fit. after all the things that could have been said, THAT had to be it. all might looked at me and chuckled, shaking his head. seemed he found it amusing too, same with naomasa. izuku looked like he wanted to world to swallow him whole.

"to answer your question izuku, I believe all might is older only by a few seconds."

that was fine by me; I personally didn't care who was older.

naomasa then turned his attention back to my brother. "were you aware that you had a brother, or even a sibling at all?"

all might shook his head. "no...but I wouldn't be surprised they 'kept' that fact from me. they weren't around much." I nod, confirming this fact. he gave me a slight smile. "I look forward to getting to know you. it will be nice to have family around, even if we are basically strangers at this point."

my brother briefly explained how he and izuku met, which lead to him being moved by izuku's thoughts and actions. izuku and I shared a smile. this just proved my words to him earlier; that with a kind heart like his, he'd be a great hero.

soon izuku had to go home, and naomasa offered him a ride. he gave me my two bags of clothes, and the two of them were off. I followed all might to his car, which was a classic blue pick-up truck.

"was it naomasa that bought you the clothes, or izuku's mother?"

I looked up at him, having just buckled myself in. "n-naomasa insisted on getting c-clothes before we came here..."

all might smiled and started up the car. there was a comfortable silence for a while.

soon we pulled up to the parking lot, of a 2-story apartment complex. the building itself, was cream colored with a chocolate brown roof. there were three apartment's on each floor, and every single door was a pale blue color. my brother put the car in park, and then turned to me with a soft smile.

"Okaerinasai..." (welcome home)

"...Tadaima..." (I'm home) I returned his smile.

I followed him up a flight of stairs, and toward the apartment on the far end. he pulled out a key and opened the door, gesturing me to go in first. we took off our shoes at the door, and walked over to the living room. just as I was going to put my things down by the couch, he placed a hand on my arm.

"I have a spare room you can have, lets put your bags in there." I nod and follow him down a hallway. the room is bare with only a bed, desk, closet, and bedside table. there's not much color to the room right now, though the walls are white and the blankets on the bed are royal blue. all in all, I love it and can hardly believe its mine.

all might helps me hang my clothes up in the closet, which doesn't take too long. I can feel sadness coming from him for some reason.

"a-are you ok?"

he blinks and turns to me. "what do you mean?"

I hesitate for a moment. "you j-just seem...sad."

"ah..." he brings one hand to rub at the back of his neck, looking a little embarrassed. when he sits down on my bed, I sit beside him with a bit of space.

"I was just thinking bout how you have so little clothes...no, not just that. about how little you have to your name, because you were _tested_ on by...villains."

He looked up at me, face concerned and sad.

"if I may ask...do you know why you were taken?"

I smiled, though it didn't reach my eyes, and looked away from him. "because I w-was like izuku... I was q-quirkless..." I looked down at my hands, the palms of them. "I didn't even h-have a name...izuku gave it t-to me... I was a-always called 627..."

A hand on my shoulder, had me looking back at my brother. his eyes were hard, and I could feel protectiveness coming off him. He opened his mouth to say something, only to suddenly erupt into a coughing fit. I saw blood coming from his mouth! pulling his hand away, he covered his mouth.

worried, I put a hand on his shoulder and another on his back. my eyes widened at the pain I could feel coming from his left side, not to mention his chest and stomach. I ignored my brother's quiet apologies, and closed my eyes. pouring energy through my hands, I let it flow into his body and towards his problem areas.

i could hear him take in a breath of surprise, which turned into a relaxing exhale.


End file.
